


Caught in the Act

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Painting, second part, whisperings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Castiel catches Dean staring at him during the painting class the boys came to. Dean tries to cover it up but Castiel notices and has some choice words for Dean once it's all over.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I said Painting Class was going to be a one shot but I got a request to write this so here it is. I really enjoyed it. Thanks for all the great feedback guys.

Dean was staring at the man he has had a crush on since he started going to the craft store for Sammy. His name was Castiel, he could finally talk about him to Sam without calling him “the hot craft store guy.” As he was fantasizing, he noticed Castiel’s blue eyes flick over to meet his. He immediately looked down at his canvas and acted like he was trying to get proportions correct by nodded at nothing. He looked back up to see Cas had looked away but he was now smiling. Dean was mesmerized by that smile. Everything about Cas made his heart skip a beat, his eyes, his body, his voice, his smile, all of it. He swore Castiel was an angel, there was no way a human could be so perfect. He tried to stare less but he simply couldn’t help it. Castiel caught Dean staring quite a few times before the class was over. All the other women and Sammy were taking a group photo of their works of art before everything was over. The younger Winchester walked over to his brother and smiled,  
“You wanna hang it on your wall?” he said with a chuckle. Dean rolled his eyes  
“He is a work of art, nothing can capture his beauty,” Dean looked at Sam’s canvas, “especially your art… disgraceful.” He said, shaking his head. Sam bit his bottom lip and giggles. “What?” Dean said in a rude tone before turning around and coming face to face with Castiel. “OH GOD!” He yelled in shock before realizing who was in fact in front of him. “Oh… Uh… Sorry… Hi, I’m umm I’m Dean,” Dean extended his arm to shake Cas’s hand.  
“Castiel Novak,” the man said with a smile, “I’m sure you already know that though.” He winked at Dean whose face flushed red. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand then pulled him close and whispered into his ear, “I saw you staring. Maybe next time it can just be me and you and I’ll have less coverage.” He pulled back with a smile on his face. “Well I will see you boys next time, thanks so much for coming tonight!” He winked at Dean before spinning around and walking off. Dean, on the other hand, was pretty much glued to the spot. He had a red face, a slightly ajar mouth, and he know he needed to get to the car before his erection became VERY visible.


End file.
